This project involves the study of the physiological organization of neurons of the visual system of primates. We have completed a study of the variation of functional properties of macaque ganglion cells with increasing eccentricity, which shows that color-opponent ganglion cells form a heterogenous group with respect to both spectral and non-spectral cell properties. The receptive-field size variation of these cells will be compared with dendritic-field variation of Golgi-impregnated ganglion cells, to assess if physiological differences reflect anatomical differences. In a separate study, we are comparing published data on the decline of human visual acuity with increasing eccentricity with the decline of cone and ganglion cell densities (cells/sq. degree) at various eccentricities of the retina of human donor eyes. Finally, we are completing analyses of prior studies for their publication.